


A Quiet Moment

by Fox_is_Fandumb



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: A Special Event, Alternate Universe, F/F, Prompt Fic, Quote "This is why I fell in love with you.", TW Alcohol Consumption, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_is_Fandumb/pseuds/Fox_is_Fandumb
Summary: Carmilla and Laura enjoy a quiet moment away from Grandpa Karnstein's annual charity event.





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Sammy for this fun little prompt.

Carmilla swirls her champagne as she watches rain fall over the French Quarter of New Orleans. The muffled sounds of jazz music two floors below filters through the building and into her ears. Several minutes pass before the door behind her creaks open.

"There you are," She hears the familiar voice of her girlfriend say, "I was starting to get worried because I couldn't find you."

"Sorry, Cupcake," Carmilla apologizes as Laura moves to stand beside her, "Just needed to get away from the party."

"Well, while you were up here I made a large donation to the Tremé community center in your name," Laura says after resting her head on Carmilla's shoulder.

"Of course you would," Carmilla chuckles lightly before wrapping her arm around Laura, "So how much was it this time?"

"Only sixteen thousand," She answers quickly, "Their representative said they're in desperate need of new recreational equipment for the kids."

"Y'know, this is why I fell in love with you," Carmilla murmurs, closing her eyes and listening to Laura's breath hitch at her words.

"I love you too," Laura responds as she softly presses her lips to Carmilla's cheek, "You're not nearly as scary as your reputation."

"Only with you, Cupcake," She hears Carmilla laugh freely, "Now I think we should get back downstairs before my Sabba thinks we've ditched his annual charity ball."

"Actually he figured you'd be watching the rain and suggested I come keep you company until it's time for your speech," Laura says as she looks out the window.

The pitter-patter of rain against the glass fills the room after they fall silent. They watch the rain fall steadily across the backdrop of the city skyline together for several minutes before Carmilla feels Laura grab her wrist. Carmilla looks over to her girlfriend to find Laura turning her wrist over to check the time on her watch. A long sigh escapes Laura lips after seeing the time.

"Time to go," Carmilla questions.

"Mhmm," Laura hums with a slight frown.

"Let's go get this speech over with then," Carmilla huffs, finishing off her champagne.


End file.
